Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by Hollywood Edge. It is a recording of a Simplex Time Recorder 4090-2 6" 120 VAC bell ringing continuously and loudly. A similar sound effect, a low pitched version that is Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: INT: LONG RING can be found on the Series 6000 Extension I Sound Effects Library. Info *'First recorded': 1990 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': Simplex Time Recorder Co. 4090-6 vibrating 6" bell *'Year debut': 1990 *'First heard': N/A *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description School Bell; Long Ring, Interior, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Trivia This happens the be the most common and overused school bell sound effect that many sound companies are fond of using. There is a 99.9% chance you have heard this sound effect before. There are even some schools in real life that use this actual bell, mostly in school buildings built between the early 1970s and the mid-1980s, typically those built with Simplex master clock and bell systems. Used In TV Shows Note: Not all TV Shows use this school bell sound. For example, iCarly used Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: INT: LONG RING as it's main school bell sound, though there are some shows that often use both as it's main school bell sound in different episodes (such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Drake & Josh.) * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Show and Tell" and "Space Dogs.") * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard in "The Great Egg Heist", "Sheen’s Brain", and "The Trouble With Clones".) * Adventures of T-Rex * All Grown Up! * The Amanda Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * Animaniacs * Arthur (heard mostly in post-2005 episodes) * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Kitten Rescue" and "Brum and the Heavy Safe" as a fire alarm and a dynamite clock's bell, respectively.) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Bunsen Is A Beast! * Captain Planet (Heard once in "'Teers in the Hood".) (Used as a fire alarm.) * CatDog * Chalkzone * Codename: Kids Next Door * Cory in the House * Cow and Chicken * Danny Phantom * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Chubby Cheese," "Streaky Clean" and "Trapped With a Vengance.") * Dora the Explorer (Heard 5 times in a high pitch in "La Maestra de Musica".) * Drake & Josh (Heard occasionally.) * Elliot Moose (Heard once in "The Mystery of the Missing Chalk.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "School".) * Everybody Hates Chris * The Fairly OddParents (Heard mainly for the school bell in Timmy's school.) * Family Guy (Heard once in "The Peter Principal.") * Fuller House * Futurama * Glee (TV Series) * Goosebumps * Hey Arnold! * I Am Weasel * The Middle * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Traffic Troubles.") * Johnny Test * Key & Peele (Heard once in the Substitute Teacher skit.) * Kim Possible * King of the Hill * Little Bill (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Meanest Thing to Say.") * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * Making Fiends (the Nick version only, in the original web show we hear a different bell.) * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Big Win") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Life Me * The Middle * Milo Murphey's Law (Heard once in "Sunny Side Up.") * Pinky and the Brain (Heard often in "Dangerous Brains".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in a high pitch in "Where are My Shoes?".) * The Powerpuff Girls * Recess * Riverdale * Robot Chicken * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Beacon Blinkin' Day" and "Straighten Upper-Er to the Rescue.") * Rugrats Preschool Daze * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "Beware the Beast from Below" and "TBA?") * Sesame Street * Seven Seconds * Shuriken School * Sidekick * The Simpsons * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Stranger Things * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "Movin' on Pup.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Power Moves".) * The Umbrella Academy * Unfabulous * Vampirina (Heard three times in "Hiccupire".) * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "Help!," "Larry and Steve" and "Kitchen Casanova.") * Young Sheldon TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Akeelah and the Bee (2006) (heard three times) * Amityvile: The Awakening (2017) (heard twice) * Atomic Train (1999) (used as an evacuation alarm) * Bratz (2007) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard twice.) * Casper (1995) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (used as a machinery alarm) * Halloween (2018) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) (used as a burglar alarm) * Home Beyond the Sun (2004) * Inside Out (2015) (Heard during the credits) * Jack Frost (1998) * Kindergarten Cop (1990) (also sounded on the Temporal Code as a fire alarm) * Mars Attacks! (1996) (used as a security alarm) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) (used as a work shift bell) * The Muppets (2011) (higher-pitched at first, then normal near the end of the film) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Norbit (2007) * The Nutty Professor (1996) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) (heard twice) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) * Remember the Titans (2000) * Scream (1996) * Sing (2016) * Sky High (2005) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * Speak (2004) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) * Stuart Little (1999) * Swing Kids (1993) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tragedy Girls (2017) * Transformers (2007) * Twilight (2008) (heard twice) * Wonder (2017) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts * Inside-Out Boy * Leo Little's Big Show * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts Commercials New Zealand: * Cigna (2018) USA: * Ad Council - Bullying Prevention - Lockers (2012) * Bullying - You Can Stop It (2014) * Can You See Me? PSA (2018) * Cheetos Twisted: School (2003) * Cookie Crisp: School (1999) * Cottonelle Toilet Paper (2017) * Danimals XL (2005) * Disney's One Saturday Morning (1998) (Used as an alarm clock.) * Lunchables: Feed Your Great Ideas (2012) * Nick.Com (2000) * OntarioGov PSA - Stop Sexual Violence #WhoWillYouHelp (2015) * Porsche - 911 Carrera (2006) * Some other commercial (2019) * Stop Bullying (2011) * The Story of Vans (2016) * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (1999) * Super Mario All-Stars Mail-In Commercial (1994) * UCP PSA: School Cafeteria (2004) * Under Armour - Will Finds a Way (2018) * Values.com - Just Say Hi! (2000) * Vigilante 8 (1998) (Slightly pitched.) Radio Spots USA: * Best Deals Online - 20% Off Offer (2017) * During the New Messages #15 thread , I (Hotheart123) heard an advertisement on the radio about some kind of sales event, that played a trimmed down version of this sound twice for no reason. I can't tell what it is. Video Games Nintendo 64: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (Heard in the "School II" level.) Nintendo GameCube: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (Video Game) PC: * The New Way Things Work (1998) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (Heard in the "School II" level.) PlayStation 1: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (Heard in the "School II" level.) PlayStation 2: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (Video Game) Sega Dreamcast: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (Heard in the "School II" level.) Music Videos * Anne-Marie - 2002 (2018) * The Fray - Over My Head (Cable Car) (2007) * Jake Paul - My Teachers (Feat SUNNY & AT3) (2018) - (Heard in the beginning of the music video at a lower volume.) Trailers * Night School (2018) (Trailers) * Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) (Trailers) Websites * BrainPop (Heard once in "Winter Holidays".) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) (Heard once in "Tommy's Own School") * history of japan * Littlest Pet Shop: Popular * The Nostalgia Critic * SMG4 Videos Music * Nicki Minaj - Anaconda (2014) (lower pitch) * Rihanna - Birthday Cake (2012) * Zara Larsson - Ain’t My Fault (2017) (the song starts with this SFX) * There's a fourth song Jacobjohn55 says he heard with this SFX. I Hotheart123 will have him ask his brother. *Melanie Martinez - Playdate (2015) (heard twice) Educational Media * Common Psychological Disorders of Adolescence * Get Street Smart: A Kid's Guide To Stranger Dangers (1995) Real Life * Edgar B. Davis K-8 School, Brockton MA Other Media * 93.1 Jack FM * 103.5 KOST * School Bell Simulator Prank (iOS) * SiriusXM (for certain drop-ins, IDs and promos on select stations) Anime * Bakuon!! * Cells at Work! * Sonic X Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge